kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 2
"Kids Next Door operative Numbuh 2! 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V!" --Numbuh 2 in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. Hoagie P. Gilligan (Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.) a.k.a. Numbuh 2 is an American boy who loves cracking puns at every chance he sees, and an inventor and pilot with a passion for flight. He is the 2x4 Technology Officer of Kids Next Door Sector V. Appearance Numbuh 2 is the 2x4 technology specialist of Sector V. He wears a sky blue shirt, brown pants, black and white sneakers, an aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles and the number 2 on it, and he has auburn hair under his hat, which is rarely removed. Character .]] Being Sector V's mechanical genius, Numbuh 2 is described as one of KND smartest operatives, but is jokingly called a "nerd" by his teammate Numbuh 5, as he frequently plays with Yipper Cards with Numbuh 4, and watches Doctor Time Space and the Continuums with the other kids of the KND. Numbuh 2 is in charge of building most of the 2x4 Technology in his team; he even built Sector V's Treehouse. In ''Operation: A.M.I.S.H., it is stated that Numbuh 2 loves technology above anything else, to the point he begged Numbuh 1 to take him back to the Treehouse and clung to Numbuh 1's leg when he was forced to stay in Sector A, a Sector that doesn't use technology, due to the fact they are Amish. In the same episode Numbuh 1 hints further at Numbuh 2's intelligence and inventing skills by stating that if the Splinter Cell gets thier hands on Numbuh 2, they could build almost anything. This insinuates Numbuh 2 has a greater intelligence than even most Science Officers and Research personnell. He also has a great interest in food, especially in chili-dogs, as seen in Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T., and is the only person who is able to eat Grandma Stuffum's grotesque food. In this same episode, Numbuh 2 is shown to love flying and would occasionally refers to himself as "King of the Skies." In Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H., it is revealed he is the only character in the show who likes spinach, while everyone else finds it disgusting. While off on KND business, Numbuh 2 has a knack of playing detective, as seen in Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E., Operation: C.L.U.E.S., Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. and'' Operation: C.R.I.M.E. . According to him, he used to be partners with Joe Balooka, one of the Hall Monitors at Gallagher Elementary School, before he joined the Kids Next Door. As seen throughout the show, Numbuh 2 acts as the comic relief of the team alongside Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, making jokes and cracking puns that he thinks that are funny, but are not to anyone else in the show. As a result, Numbuh 5 would often hit him with her trademark hat or complain about his comments. In effect, his counterpart, Negative Numbuh 2, is considered funny by everyone, except for Numbuh 2 himself. Numbuh 2 is close to his baby brother, Tommy Gilligan, despite the fact he finds him annoying most of the time as seen in ''Operation: T.O.M.M.Y. and Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E.. According to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 taught Tommy how to build ships before Tommy became a KND operative. Family *Mother: Betty Gilligan *Father: Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan Sr. *Grandmother: Lydia Gilligan *Siblings: Tommy Gilligan *Future wife: Abigail "Abby" Lincoln Relationships *''Numbuh 2's Relationships'' Trivia *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his intelligence, which Henrietta describes as "sharp but satisfyingly complex." *In Operation: H.O.U.N.D., he claims to be afraid of some kinds of dogs. *He and Numbuh 5 are the only two in their sector who do not have foreign accents. *His codename is Numbuh 2 for two reasons: **His last name, Gilligan, is a reference to the American sitcom, Gilligan's Island, where Bob Denver's character, Gilligan was a sidekick or "Number Two Guy." **Numbuh 2's full name is Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. The suffix "Jr." is used when a father names his son after him, making the son the second person in the family to have his father's name. *Numbuh 2 was the last one to be infected in his sector or possibly the KND in Operation: Z.E.R.O. *The episodes where he is the main character tends to carry heavy parodies of mystery, old west or policial movies/novels, probably a hint he enjoys this genre. *His hair is seen more frequently in later episodes, under his hat from behind. *He is the only member of Sector V to have not held the position of Leader at least once. Gallery Image:S.I.X..jpg|Numbuh 2 is a master trader and business kid Image:Numbuh_2_scanning_Bobby.JPG|Numbuh 2 scans the new 'recruit' 333px-Numbuh Two.png|Numbuh 2 in FusionFall Numbuh 2 Guy.png|"Numbuh 2 Guy" in Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T. Cutie.png|Really, really happy. Pwpwpwp.png Bradleyspaaareeents.png hi.png Vp gilligan.png Hank.png|What a cutie! 2 without hat.png|Numbuh 2 without his hat Vlcsnap-2012-03-25-21h54m38s129.png Goodbye(-'.png vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h41m36s235.png|Numbuh 2 in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-23h54m06s18.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-23h55m51s57.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-02h03m20s190.png 2 Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:Males Category:Elite Operatives Category:2x4 Technology Officers Category:Scientists Category:Delightfulized Children